The Fog Falls Again
by sbba92
Summary: Izanami is back and the new generation of persona users is in charge of taking her down and rescuing everyone that gets put into the Tv World. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Seth and Nana are the twin children of Souji Seta and Naoto Shirogane, Kasumi is the only daughter of Rise Kujikawa and Kanji Tatsumi, Youshiro is the only son of Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satanoko, Yuna and Tanaka is the twin children of Yukiko Amagi and Teddie. This is their tale and how they get their powers and discover the TV world for their own. Our tale starts with the Souji family moving back to Inaba, and the twins heading to Yasibona high for their first day of school._

Chapter 1: Inaba

"Hurry up Nana, before mom gets up and starts yelling at us." Seth yelled from down the stairs. He wanted to get out of here fast, since he wanted to see what it was like going to the school his parents went to. "I said hurry up Nana. We got to go, so get out of the bathroom and down here now!" Seth said.

"All right already. All right already Seth." Said Nana as she came bounding down the stairs. Seth knew she would take this long, since she always had.

"Then lets get going. Dad told me to try and find a girl named Kasumi. Hes apparently the daughter of one of dad's best friends." Seth said. He then walked out of the house, his twin following behind him. They walked past the shopping district, Seth pulling his sister back everytime she tried to head to a store, then through the Flood Plain, and finally into Yasibona high.

"Wow this place is big Seth. How did Mom and Dad get around this place when they were younger." Nana said. She looked like she could have gotten lost if she wasn't paying attention.

"Just shut up and come on. We got to see which class were going to be in this year." Seth said. He then pushed his way through the crowd, looking for his name. Finally spotting it, he figured out he was in class 2-E with his twin sister. "Were in the same class together." Seth said. Walking his way through the hallway silently, it wasn't too long before he hit into someone.

"Damn it Seth, your too clumsy. I'm sorry about my brother, he can be a little clumsy. I'm Nana Seta and this is Seth Seta." Nana said. Seth looked up to see it was actually a girl he bumped into instead of a guy. He blushed figuring this out, since this was a completely different place for him.

"So your the Seta twins? My mom told me to look for you two and see if I could find you two. Your even cuter than what my mom described your dad as. I'm Kasumi Tatsumi." Kasumi said. Seth stood up and backed up a little. He had never been told hes been cute as soon as he met a person.

"Seth... Seth... **Seth**! Sheesh, the first girl we meet, you freeze up like you did when we encountered that bear. He usually gets like this around girls hes barely met." Nana said. He knew what she said was true, but any guy like him would probably freeze up.

"So what class are you two in? I'm in class 2-E, but the only thing that sucks about it is that my mom teaches the class." Kasumi said.

"Were in class 2-E also. Just show us the way and I didn't even though that someone here had a parent that taught here." Seth said. He finally regained his composure after her saying something like that to him.

"Then follow me. I'll show you to the classroom, but do me one favor. Don't let my mother figure out that your the Seta twins, since she'll ask you questions and embarass you. She might also try and find out where you guys live and come over." Kasumi said.

Seth already knew about his dads stalker, which seemed to be this girls mother, so he decided he should do what she said. "Well just follow you. Try and disguise who we really are, since I don't need other people coming after me on my first day." Seth said. Today he just wanted to relax and hang around with new into the classroom, he took one of the empty seat, Nana taking the seat next to him, and Kasumi taking the seat in back of him as the bell ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Class

"All right everyone, please calm down and quiet down. I said calm down please. **Shut up already**! Good. I'm Rise Tatsumi. I know i'm supposed to tell you all about the new year, but how about I get to know you kids better. You, stand up and say your name." Rise said, pointing at a long darked hair girl.

"Ya, and i'll decide when I want to introduce myself to the class." The long darked hair girl said. I knew some girls could be mean, but she seem like she was really coldhearted.

"Don't start this today Yuna. I don't know how your mother is so sweet and you have the attitude of my freaking husband." Rise said. I don't know if it seemed like that to everyone else, but it seemed like Mrs. Tatsumi knew this student outside of school. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice the teacher look right at me. "You, stand up and the girl next to me your names." Rise said.

Standing up I tried to think of a good last name, but it couldn't come to me as fast before the teacher yelled at me. "Seth and Nana Seta." Seth said. He hoped she wouldn't ask anything of him, or his sister. It wasn't long before the bell rang.

"Yuna, Kasumi, Seth, and Nana, stay here so I can talk with you." Rise said. I walked up with the other three, expecting to get in trouble for something I didn't do, but she just sat in her chair and laid back. "Seth and Nana, is your parents Naoto Shirogane and Souji Seta?" Rise said.

"Yes. Why?" the twins said, both fearing the next question that would be asked from her.

"Well, i'll be over to say hi to your parents today and the reason I called your up here Kasumi is because your joining us. Tell your parents to Yuna and i'll call Yosuke and Chie up too. You all can go now." Rise said. She then pushed the four of them out of the classroom.

"Thats just like my mom. Inviting herself and others without asking your parents first. Well I better get going. I'm going to have to get ready and call up the others." Kasumi said, then ran off down the hallways.

"I don't know you all, so i'm getting out of here. You heard me, shoo!" Yuna said. I then walked off with my sister, knowing tonight would probably be one of the most lively nights. I took out my cell phone and sent my father a text saying what Ms. Tatsumi had said.

"I wonder what kind of night will it be with dads friends will be. Based on dad's stories, they have had way too many good adventures up their sleaves." Seth said walking into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Their dissapearence

"Hello kids. Don't bother us since we have to cook things for the little gathering Rise set up without asking us." Naoto said a little angrily. Seth already knew that Naoto didn't like her, but he thought she shouldn't show it. Walking off Seth took to his room and started unpacking all the crap that he still hadn't from last night. Throwing everything in its right place.

"Seth, get the hell down here and put something nice on, we got guests tonight." Seta Souji yelled.

"**Fine, i'll be down in a minute**. I knew that I would have to spend my night with a bunch of complete strangers and my parents friends." Seth said. Throwing on a plain striped shirt he came down to see kids and adults in dresses and striped shirts. "_So i'm not the only one in crap attire. Why couldn't I just wore what I wanted too_." Seth thought to himself.

"Let me introduce everyone. This is Rise and Kanji Tatsumi and their daughter Kasumi." Naoto said, pointing to the bleach haired guy and his teacher."This is Yukiko and Teddie Amagi and their twins Yuna and Tanaka." Naoto said pointing to the long dark haired girl and the blonde haired male. "This is Youske and Chie Hanamura, and their son Youshiro." Naoto said pointing the the brown haired family.

"Nice to meet you all and its good to see you three again." Seth said. He wouldn't say names, not letting to let his mom know he has Mrs. Tatsumi as a teacher.

"Now all of you shoo so we can catch up on all the years we missed." Souji said. Seth ran back to his room as soon as his dad said that, not wanting to be out their any longer. Their was way too many women in the room for him to be comfortable to be around. Seth hated to be around so many women in a small place like his house. It wasn't long til he was bothered by someone.

"Great. I found the room of the quiet one of the family instead of his loud sister." Yuna said. She was the last person that Seth wanted to see, since she had that rude attitude. "So you guys just come here yesterday or something. Your room looks like a pigsty. I'm a mean girl and I at least keep my room clean." Yuna said.

"You know that your the last person that I want to see right now. I'd rather see the weird Kasumi girl right now than you. Shes at least nice unlike you." Seth said.

"Rude aren't you? Just because i'm meaner than most girls doesn't mean you have to be rude back." Yuna said. Seth could tell that this girl was going to be rude to him.

"Where is he? I know your there Souji and I can smell Yukiko too. I'm going to kill you for what you did to me." A distant voice said. Seth froze, sawing as the TV was starting to move, two black hands coming out of it and grabbed him and Yuna.

"Shit. HELP!" Seth yelled. Just as his head was dissapearing, he saw his twin come in. He slowly blacked out as he dissapeared with Yuna, knowing he was being attacked by something not human


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Shadow

Seth sat up as he had awoken, looking around him and seeing nothing around him, but a unconcious Yuna. "Yuna wake up. I don't where we are, but i'm gonna need your help to get out of here." Seth said, gently shaking her.

Yuna woke up fast, sending a slap right to Seth's face, sending him flying back. "What the hell do you want? Wait, where the hell are we? What happened to your house and why am I here with a guy like you." Yuna said, holding Seth by the collar of his shirt.

"I've got you two Souji and Yukiko, but wheres the rest of your group, coming running to save your sorry butts?". Seth jumped back, hearing the same voice from before he dissapeared with Yuna. He didn't know where he was and now had to deal with trying to find the body to the voice.

"Who the hell are you. Show yourself and bring me and Yuna back to where we came from." Seth yelled. He didn't trust the voice one bit, but it was his only way back. _"Wait, did he just call us Souji and Yukiko?" _Seth thought to himself. "Were not Souji and Yukiko. Were Seth and Yuna." Seth said.

"Why let it know who we are? Thats stupid." Yuna said. Seth smacked himself on the head, thinking of how stupid this girl must really have been.

"Hes after Souji and Yukiko, not Seth and Yuna. Maybe this thing might get a little friendly if it figures out their our parents." Seth explained.

"Your not Souji and Yukiko? Damn it, I grabbed the wrong person and after my body finally regenerated after all this time. Just bid your time Izanami I have no use for you anymore. Begone from my dungeon now. You can die in this world from now on." Was all he heard before he was pushed into what looked like a shopping district.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Persona found

"This is the shopping district. I can see my dads restaurant right over there, but this place is all distorted." Yuna said. Seth could tell she was right, and he wasn't liking this place one bit. "Hey, is that your house over there?" Yuna said, pointing to a house.

"Yeah, that is. Lets hope that someone is there to help us out in some way." Seth said. Seth ran to the house, flinging open the door and seeing nothing of his own house, but he saw someone in there. The weird thing was though, it was a weird looking version of him and Nana. "Who are you and why do you look like me and my sister?" Seth said.

"I'm you and shes Nana. Were one and the same." The weird Seth said.

"I don't get why theirs two of you and how did your sister get here with you?" Yuna said. Seth couldn't understand how any of this was happening.

"I'm serious. Who are you? I don't want to hear that your me, since i'm right here instead of over there." Seth said. All he knew was that, that thing was pissing him off and he wanted it dead.

"I am you. I know everything you do. The fact your afraid of girls and can't stand being around them for too long and the fact that your afraid of how people won't accept you." The weird Seth said. Seth knew everything he said was true, but how could he say that in front of Yuna.

"I'm not afraid of people won't accept me." Seth said, his stomach plummeting a little.

"Stop the act and face yourself. Why do you think you were so estatic to get the hell away from your old town and here. A chance to make yourself something better than what you were in Iwatoadai, how you could get away from that mostly girl school." The weird Seth said.

"Its not true, so shut up and for the last damn time, who the hell are you because **YOUR NOT ME!**"Seth yelled. Seth watched as the other Seth started to laugh, then out of nowhere something even weirder happened. The other Seth changed shape, turning into a monster.

"**DUCK DOWN!**" came a womans voice from behind them. Grabbing Yuna's hand, he hit the floor before a flying thing hit the monster Seth with a pure white blade, knocking it back. He was then pulled back by a set of hands.

Turning around he only noticed one figure and he couldn't be better to see who it was. "Mom?" Seth said. He watched as his mother fought, sending light, darkness, and physical attacks at the beast til it fell. Seth quickly let go of Yuna's hand.

"Its down now Seth. When it turns back into you and your sister, don't deny what it says. Just accept and the thing will go away." Naoto said.

"And don't mention you holding my hand or i'll kill you here and i'll kill you if we ever get back to the real world." Yuna said. Seth didn't doubt that she would, considering her attitude.

Seth turned back around as the beast was now him and Nana again. "Now I can't deny that your me. I might be afraid of girls, but thats because of how I was as a small kid. Your me and i'm you." Seth said. He then watched as it turned back into a different looking monster, but this time turned into a card and dissapeared into his head. He then fell, passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The truth

Seth slowly woke up, noticing he was in a hospital room, only seeing the doctor. "Why am I in a hospital? Am I back on Earth." Seth said. He wondered where his mom and Yuna was, since they were the only ones who were in that world with him.

"You never left Earth, but you did sleep for four days though. I'll tell the people waiting outside the door that your awake." The doctor said. I watched as he left and heard everyone pushing through.

"Thank god your awake. I thought I just lost the other half of me and you've been there for me, I hope you didn't die." Nana said. Seth saw that the ones there was Nana, Yuna, and his mom.

"I understand Nana and my mom here, but why are you here Yuna?" Seth said. He thought she wouldn't be the type to visit someone in the hospital unless they were dying.

"Well I was part of what happened. Your mom already explained to me what that place was, so i'll fill you in sometime tommorow." Yuna said.

"Lets get you out of here now and back to the house. All this has to be explained to you, Yuna, and Nana. I've only told Yuna a little." Naoto said. Seth could tell that this was probably going to be one of the worst things that he would hear of today. "Someone go get Teddie to help us get him out of here. I was suprised me and Yuna could get him out of the TV world." Naoto said. It didn't take long before Nana left and came back with the blonde haired guy who was supposedly Yuna's father.

"You didn't really have to bring him in here. I can walk on my own." Seth said. Getting out of the bed, he fell to one leg, the pain hurting him. He was then picked up by Yuna and Teddie and was dragged out of the room. I could barely pay attention to anything as I was thrown in a car, and all the voices were just a blur to me. It wasn't long til I was put onto the couch of my home.

"Sheesh your heavy. You look like your not that heavy, but your heavy as hell. What has your mom been feeding you." Yuna said.

"I resent that. I feed him like any normal child." Naoto said.

"Its not good for you two to start fighting in front of a sick Seth." Nana said.

"Well just all you quiet down and explain what happened on the night Seth and Yuna dissapeared." Teddie said. Seth didn't know much about the blonde man, but he would probably be the one doing the most explaining. "I'll start off. Where you were when you were taken away was a world parallel to our world. The only difference is that they have things that we call shadows, which is what you were attacked by the other night." Teddie said.

"Then what was with that weird thing that looked like me and Nana? It kept saying it was me and it knew all about me. Plus it dissapeared as soon as I said that it was me." Seth said. That was his biggest question when it came to what happened to him that night.

"Thats what we call your other self. Everyone, including your father had one and what comes out of them is a persona. You have one, since you've actually faced your other self, even though I took it down." Naoto said.

"Ok, I got to stop you three there. What the hell is a persona and everyone has a other self. So even me and Nana could have one of those things." Yuna said. That question now came to his mind, since he remember the other Seth turn into a different monster, then into a card.

"Me and Naoto would take you into the TV world and show you, but we lost our personas a long time ago. I still wonder why Naoto could summon hers to get you two to safety." Teddie said.

"It came because I wanted to get my child out of that world and keep him out of there. You remember what happened all those years ago." Naoto said.

"By the way. There was this voice that kept saying that it was going to kill Souji and Yukiko. I think it was named Izanami." Yuna said. Seth watched as his mom and Teddie froze up. He could tell whatever this thing was, it was not a pleasent memory for either of them.

"Theres no way that shes back. We killed her a long time ago before Souji left here." Teddie said.

"Seth, Nana, get the hell out of here. What I mean is its getting late, so I want you two to go to bed." Naoto said.

"You too Yuna. Go home and send your mother here now before I get pissed." Teddie said.

"Why?" All three of the kids said. Seth wanted to hear why he was going to be kept out of this.

"**NOW**!" Yelled Teddie and Naoto. Seth walked off, wondering what the hell him, Yuna, and Nana weren't supposed to know about. What was so bad that they weren't ever to know about it? Climbing into his bed, he layed there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seth laid in the bed, not being able to fall asleep. He couldn't stop wondering what Teddie was saying about them killing the Izanami creature before his dad left to America. He was completely in thought, til his TV started rumbling again.

"I never knew you were a seta, so tell me where Souji and whoever he married is." The Voice from the TV said. Seth couldn't believe that it figured out who he really was.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where they are. They left to go do something and I have no idea when they will be back Izanami." Seth said. He knew his parents were downstairs, but he didn't know what the hell this thing was and it was after his family.

"You better not be lying you damn offspring of Souji and whatever bitch that he married, or i'll start taking things important to you." Izanami said through the TV. Seth wondered what could have been so important that Izanami would know about. "I'll start with your little twin Nana, then head for the Yuna you talk to, then head for Kasumi, and i'll figure out the rest of your little friends to go after." Izanami said.

Seth fell to the ground on his knees, not knowing how she had watched him the whole time he was here. "Why would you know who i've talked with? I've never seen a pure black figure walking around Inaba." Seth said, terrified.

"I better see one of them here by the end of tommorow in this room, or i'll start what I said i'll do." Izanami said. Seth sat on his knees, not knowing what to do about what Izanami wanted. "Do we have a deal? Remember that you can either save thousands of lives, or get rids of the original eight." Izanami said.

Seth sat there, knowing what the odds were if his friends were kidnapped and something like his mom coming with a persona happened. He knew that if he said no, he would have to help his friends out of that world. "No deal Izanami. I'm not going to let you kill my parents and my friends parents. I will stop you if you even try and kill one of them." Seth said. He knew that he had little chance of even trying to save them, but this was his shot to keep his parents safe.

"Thats your mistake Souji kid. Remember sometime this month that i'll start my plan. You won't know what hit them in what order til their all gone and its your fault. Remember that Seth." Izanami said before the voice dissapeared.

Seth fell into his bed, the fear of them starting to dissapear one by one sinking into his head. Did he really just make the best choice for him and his friends? "_I might have made a horrible mistake_." Seth thought to himself, gently falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seth walked out of the house, not waiting on Nana, his desicion from last night bothering him. Had he really just put millions of people in jeapordy so he could protect his and his friends parents? He was too deep in thought, til he was bothered by a voice coming from in front of him.

"Seth! How you been sicky head? I haven't seen you in a few days." Kasumi said running towards him. When she finally reached him, she jumped onto him, knocking him onto the ground. Her breasts right in front of his face, practically suffocating him.

"Get off of me Kaumi. Your suffocating me and I thought you were just talking about me being sick. Your about to kill me with those things." Seth said in a muffle. He could finally breathe again as she stood up, then was helped up by her. "Crap Kasumi, those things could kill a man." Seth said.

"Sorry Seth. I just haven't seen you the past few days and your way too cute not to do that. I just couldn't resist attacking you like that." Kasumi said, giggling. Seth walked past her, too worried about what Izanami had said to even pay attention to what she was saying, running after him.

"Seth! Seth! SETH! Pay attention to where your going. You almost bumped into those other people." Kasumi said, pulling Seth out of the way. He didn't even notice the people that he was walking right into."What the hell are you doing? You seem so spaced out." Kasumi said.

"It's nothing Kasumi. Just leave me alone so I can think of what I need to do for the next few weeks. I might sound a little crazy, so please leave me alone." Seth said. He walked off, just not paying attention to anything, but this time paying enough attention to not bump into anybody.

Walking into the school, Seth just took his seat, not even talking to anyone that could be taken away. If he got close to anyone, Izanami would probably just take them away from him, killing them by their other self.

"All right, All right everybody, shut up and sit down please." Rise said. The teacher was taking charge finally, getting most of his attention and his thoughts of Izanami killing people out of his head. "I'm pretty sick today, so just fill out the sheets on your desk.

"Hey. Why'd you leave without me today? You usually wait for me most of the time." Nana whispered from behind him.

"I just didn't want to walk with you today. Is it really that bad?" Seth said. He didn't even wait for the reply to come from her. He couldn't stand to even think about talking with Nana, knowing that she was probably the first one to go. He just fell asleep, keeping to himself and letting no one talk with him.

A few hours later, the school became lively with everyone talking and doing alot of bullcrap he would rather not. He rushed onto the roof, knowing no one would be up there for him to talk to. He could just think to himself, not being bothered with anybody close to him. It wasn't til a half a hour later that someone had finally had found him. He was surrounded by Nana, Kasumi, and Yuna. "What the hell are you three doing here? I made sure no one knew where I was." Seta said.

"I dragged them with me. You owe me and Nana a explanation of why you've been avoiding us and Yuna's here to make sure you stay here." Kasumi said. Seth watched as Yuna cracked her knuckles, getting ready to make him stay where he was.

"The only one who would understand whats happening right now is Yuna. Shes already been through it, so she knows what she is going to do." Seth said. The other two knew nothing of his and Yuna's experience inside that other world, and the monsters that were there. "I'll tell Yuna and if she decides to tell you whats wrong, then she can." Seth said.

"Fine. Shut your own sister out of your problems and confide in a random girl that you've known for a day. I thought I was family." Nana said. He then watched as Kasumi and Nana walked away, feeling terrible about what he said, but they knew nothing of it.

"So why can you only talk to me about it? You shouldn't make a girl cry like that and the next time you do, i'll kill you like I said I would about you holding my hand." Yuna said.

"Its about the other world. That black figure that we met wants my parents and I denied it the chance to get them. Know shes going to start dragging people into that world and letting people get killed by their other self. Shes going to start by bringing in the people most important to me, so Nana, my parents, Kasumi, and you are probably on the top of her list. If I don't talk with them, Izanami can't see whos important to me, so I would probably only be able to talk with people up here or in the countryside." Seth said.

"I'm not going to say anything to them. Just make sure that i'm kept out of that realm for the rest of my life. You should get back home to make sure that it doesn't happen." Yuna said. He ran off as soon as she did, getting home to make sure that nothing happened to the ones he cared about. Getting into his house, he jumped on his bed, grabbing the book, wasting the hours.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Getting ready for bed, Seth sat on the bed, wondering who was really going to go first.

"!" Came the scream.

"NANA!" Seth yelled, the voice seeming familiar to him. He ran out of his room and down the stairs into Nanas room. The TV was rumbling, rings dissapearing from inside of it.

"I told you this would happen. I'm starting tonight and your sister is the first one that is going. Try and save her like you said that you would be able to." Izanami said, and the voice dissapeared.

"Damnit. Damnit. DAMNIT!" Seth yelled, not caring who he woked up. It wasn't long before he heard yelling and the running of footsteps in his direction.

"What the hell is all the noise and why are you in Nana's room Seth? Plus wheres Nana?" Souji said. All Seth could do was fall to the ground on his knees, speechless of what just happened. "Damnit Seth, answer me now." Souji said.

"Wait. Seth, didn't you say something about Izanami being back the other day. Just stop being speechless and tell me what happened." Naoto said. Seth watched as she crouched down, pulling him into a hug.

"Izanami took Nana. She's gone and its all my fault for not doing what Izanami wanted me to do in the first place. I should have just given fakes to her and let her be happy with those. Now its my fault that Nana is gone." Seth said. He knew he sounded mental, but he felt like he was in that state.

"Wait. Izanami's back and from the sounds of it she does have Nana? Am I right Seth?" Souji said. Seth guessed he wasn't the only one that was that was suprised that she would start with Nana.

"I'm going in after her. Don't stop me from doing it. I'm going to do it without anybody saying anything to me." Seth said.

"Don't do anything like that Seth. That world will kill you before anything you can do to actually help her. I barely got rid of my first shadow before I helped Yosuke." Souji said. Seth didn't care. He wrenched his mom off of him, making his way out the door before his father caught him by the arm. "If your really going to do this, then enter through a flat screened TV in Junes. Plus watch your TV at midnight and watch the midnight channel." Souji said.

"Ok. I'll be back with Nana by the end of the week." Seth said. He didn't care as long as he could get her out of there before Nana's other self killed her. He ran up the stairs and into his room, falling into his bed. He knew he would just get killed if he was too tired and collapsed. He waited til midnight, the rumors finally sinking into his head of the midnight channel.

As soon as it hit midnight Seth looked at the TV, wanting to see Nana on the blank screen of the TV. The TV came on, showing a weird looking place with nothing but Nana in the middle of it. The weird looking Nana just stood there, holding her head in her hands.

"Why doesn't anybody really like me in this world. The only one who does is my twin and thats because hes my family and thats it. I'm going into this place to find someone to be my friend. Wish me luck, even though I know you won't." The weird Nana said. The TV went blank right after that, leaving the room dark. Seth head hit the pillow right after that, falling asleep where he laid.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Seth woke up the next morning, only one thing on his mind after school, going after Nana and getting her out of their safe. He completely ignored Kasumi, Yuna, and anyone that was trying to talk to him. "I'll talk to you guys later. I need to do something and i'll need my own time to do it. See you all later." Seth said. He walked off, even though Kasumi and Yuna still followed him.

"Whats this important thing that you have to do anyway. Yuna already told me all about the other world, so thats probably it. I want to help you with it." Kasumi said. Seth was a little suprised that Yuna actually said something about the other world to her. From Seth's perception she was someone that usually would keep to herself and beat the crap out of anyone that passed her by.

"I told her and I want to help too. I don't have that weird looking power that you got the night we were sucked in but I fight like any guy can and even better than that. So don't try and stop us from following you into that world." Yuna said. Seth started to walk faster, trying to get away and not get the two of them involved with that other world. He looked behind him and saw that the girls were now going even faster to keep up with him. "Like we said, were not letting you go in there alone, so your not going to lose us in a town this small. We know this town like the back of our hands, so you can't duck and cover." Yuna said.

"I don't want to involve the two of you in the problems of the Seta family, so don't become involved. Based on what my parents used to tell me when I was young, that world is completely dangerous." Seth said. He barely knew these girls, so what would they want to do with a kid from the city.

"I don't care. With you and Yuna to protect me, I have no problem being protected, plus I can't leave you alone with another girl. I want you to myself." Kasumi said. What she had said made Seth start running faster, getting away from someone who was like that. He didn't need a little stalker like his father had when he went here. "Hey, we are just going to follow you!" Kasumi yelled behind him. Seth watched as the two kept running behind him. He ducked into a classroom, jumping out one of the windows to avoid the two of them. As soon as he went out the window, he crashed into somebody. Looking up he saw it was the guy that was supposed to be Yuna's twin.

"Watch where your going man. Hey, aren't you the son of my father's friend? I'm Tanaka Amagi and the brother to Yuna, so try and make friends with her. I'm suprised shes hanging out with a guy like you." Tanaka said. Seth got a idea from him just being right there.

"I'm Seth Seta and I need you to distract your sister and Kasumi while I get away from here. Please tell me you'll do it." Seth said. He would probably talk with the guy later, but for now he needed to get the hell out of here before the other two caught up to him.

"Sure, why not. I'll make sure to distract them and not tell them where you had gone." Tanaka said sarcastically. Seth didn't know if he would but this was probably only way he would get out. As he ran away he heard a Tanaka's voice saying that he went that way. Seth knew he couldn't trust him. He quickly ran through the shopping district, not caring what happened as long as he got away. He walked into the Junes electronic department, turning his head around to see if Kasumi and Yuna were still following him. "Thank god there not here." Seth thought to himself. He started to put his body into the TV, til he was disturbed.

"Told you that you wouldn't lose us Seth. We found you and were still coming in with you, so your not stopping us now Seth." Yuna yelled. He felt as two hands grabbed the back of shirt, pushing him into the TV and dragging the two of them in with him.

Seth hit the ground, the weight of the two girls crushing him with the two of them landing on him. He looked around, the place looking like some kind of studio out of a book. "Were the hell is this place? I've only seen the shopping district and my house." Seth said. He had no idea where his sister was, but he would need to figure it out by searching one place at a time. "Well I got to go search for my sister. I need you two to go back, since I know Yuna knows the way out. Shes carried me out already." Seth said. He then started to walk off, hoping that they would listen to him and leave right there.

"Like I said, i'm not leaving here til you leave and I don't know what Kasumi will do, so lead the way. I'll defend myself so don't think you will because your a man." Yuna said.

"I'm still coming along to support you and Yuna and theres no way to send me back til you come back with me." Kasumi said. The three of them then walked off, in search of the lost Kasumi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The three of them walked through the thick fog, letting Seth show them the way. He was the only one who could have known what to look for to at least try and spot Nana.

"What the hell are we supposed to look for anyway Seth. This place is weird and i'm starting to feel tired for no reason at all. I slept way too good last night." Kasumi said. Seth looked at her, she was basically dragging herself to keep up with the two of them. He picked her up and put her onto his back, piggybacking her for wherever they had to go. "Thank you! Never thought I would get something like this on the first few days of knowing you." Kasumi said.

"Your leg was hurting and thats it. I'm still not over my fear of girls, so i'm probably not going to get over this." Seth said. He watched as Yuna watched them, looking at him funny and laughing to herself. "And yes Yuna ha ha." Seth said. _"This is why I don't wanted these two to come with me in here."_ Seth thought to himself. He then resumed looking for her.

` "Don't blame me that you and Kasumi are acting like this. She is your little fangirl anyway, so i'm betting shes enjoying being carried by you right now. Look, shes even snuggling her head into your shoulder and pressing herself as much as she can to you." Yuna said. He knew she was right. She was basically strangling the blood inside of his body instead of just loosely hanging onto his back. "So do you have any idea where were going Seth? We've just been walking around for about two hours today." Yuna said.

"How do you even know. My phone isn't working at all, so I can't get anything on mine right now. None of my things have worked since being here." Seth said. To him this world was like a jammer for anything that was electronic. Seth turned around to tell Kasumi to check if her phone was working to find her asleep on top of his back. "Theres another problem for me. I have to carry her when shes going to sleep." Seth said.

"So what? At least one of us is still up with you instead of falling asleep. You doon't have to drag us around. Wait... do you hear something?" Yuna said.

"What are you talking about, wait, I hear it now. Its some weird kind of monster noise." Seth said. It was a low growl noise, not even sounding remotely like a human or regular animal. All he saw was a monsterlike thing come from out of one of the buildings, it was obviously looking for something. He slowly walked into the shadows, putting Kasumi down on the ground and walking out, watching its movements.

He then watched as it turned towards him, it had no eyes, it was just a big ball with nothing but a mouth and huge tounge. "If you want it dead, call upon me. Just say my name and the card will come to release my power." A weird voice said to him. Seth listened as a voice came into his head giving him the name. At then the weird monsterlooking thing rushed at him, looking at a kill. Seth fell to the floor not knowing what to use to call upon the voice in his head. He then felt something in his hand, he looked at the card in his hand, the monsterlooking thing on the card from when he was attacked from his shadow.

"Shoken Shizen" Seth yelled, crushing the card in the palm of his hand. It came out sending a assault signal on it, hitting the big tounged thing multiple times til it dissapeared. "So thats what that was the other day. Is this its power?" Seth said. After that use he felt like he could keep going even farther, Seth wondering if that was one of its effects.

"Ok, what the fuck was that. You know what i'm not going to even ask, but now that i've seen it, i'll help. I'll carry Kasumi so you can get rid of things like that from now on." Yuna said. Seth let her pick her up, since carrying Kasumi hurt his back because of her huge breasts. The two and the sleeping girl walked on, still on the lookout for someone or something that resembled Nana. It wasn't til a hour later that he found somewhere, a old worn down restraunt that Seth always took Nana to when she was younger.

"This should be it. I've never seen anything like this since i've been here and the restraunts been extinct. She must be inside here." Seth said. all he knew that she was here, but he was way too tired to do anything right now. This would probably be the farthest he was going today. "You want to head back?" Seth said.

"Sure, but doesn't it feel like somethings here? Not like with that shadow but completely different, you know what never mind. Lets just head back to that studio looking thing." Yuna said. He followed right behind her, knowing that she would show the way out, but she was right, he felt the presence of something. He looked around, til he saw a sioullete. He just left it til they hit the studio, Yuna going through a Tv. He grabbed Kasumi and dragged her through the TV and back into their world.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Seth watched as the three of them fell back into the regular world, Seth falling even harder from the weight of Kasumi. He looked around, noticing it had gotten dark while he was inside of that other realm. "How long were we in there exactly anyway? Its already night time now Yuna." Seth said. All he knew was that if he didn't get home soon, his parents were going to kill someone to find him.

"The clock over there says it eleven fifty right now. Its so close to midnight. We better get home Seth. You'll have to take Kasumi to her house and explain everything to her mom. Do you know what she'll think if you don't give her some kind of explanation? Its not a pretty sight. I'll see you later." Yuna said. He watched her walk off, him wondering why the hell he had to do this. Just because he would probably get into less trouble, why did he have to do all that.

Seth started walking through the town, wondering where she lived anyway. He set her on the side of the road, trying to wake her up from her sleep. "Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi." Seth said softly while shaking her gently. He watched as she slowly woke up, a silly grin spreading onto her face.

"Hey, what time is it. I don't even though how long i've been knocked out since inside the TV. Are we still in there anyway?" Kasumi said. Seth laughed a little at her, her silliness helping him get back into his calmer state.

"Yeah we are back in my world. Could you give me your address so I can get you home now? If you tell me your address, then i'll keep carrying you til I get you into your home and into a bed." Seth said. He picked her up again, knowing she would just say where she lived and would fall asleep onto him again.

"5465 Oak leave drive. Nappy time again." Kasumi said, then fell asleep. Seth wondered how much sleep a girl like her really needed to keep up all the energy she had. He slowly walked through the town, loving how quiet it was at midnight, looking through his phone to show him directions. He put it into his pocket after typing the address into his phone, listening to it tell him where to turn. After about half a hour he found the address, wondering whether or not to knock and get the fifty, fifty chance that his teacher would open the door instead of her husband.

Seth slowly knocked on the door, hoping that a guy would open the door. A minute passed and a bleached hair man opened the door, looking pissed when he notice Kasumi was in his arms. He noticed he relaxed a little after looking at his face, probably because of how he looked like his father.

"Come on in. I already know your Souji's kid, since I do recognize you from when my wife made your parents throw a reunion party. I'll call your mom. Just put Kasumi in her room for me. Shes on the end of the hallway to the right." Kasumi's dad said. Seth just nodded, not wanting to try and talk to this man. He walked down the hallway of the small home, opening Kasumi's room. Seth looked at the room and saw all the dirtiness and clothes everywhere. He laid her down on the bed and quickly walked out, not wanting to be in the dirtiest room hes ever saw. He walked back into the living room, watching as Kanji finished the phone call. "Your staying here tonight, since your parents said its too late for you to be walking around. You better stay on the couch instead of anywhere else in this house." Kanji said.

He watched as he walked away, Seth knowing to listen to him. Something about him just made him feel like he was going to die if he even did something. He wasn't even thinking of doing anything to anybody in this house. He laid down on the couch, knowing that he might have wanted to keep on the couch at all times. He just sat there, not feeling like getting any sleep in right now. He was almost asleep, before the tv moved a little and the usual rings came back onto the Tv. He knew Izanami was there again.

"Hello again Souji kid. I know you were in my realm again and I could see that you found where your sister's other self has appeared at. So what are you going to do now that you found them, plus thanks for showing me your two friends." Izanami said. Seth just turned around, wanting to ignore her and just go to sleep. "I said, what are you going to do? Maybe I have to show you again what happens when you disobey me. I can see Kasumi from a different TV than the one i'm talking to you through." Izanami said. Seth turned around, knowing she would do it without any hesistation.

"I'm getting her out of there, since there is no way i'm letting her die, plus i'm not bringing the other two. They can't get in without me or you forcing them in. Plus I told you i'm going to save them instead of letting them die Izanami." Seth said. He hoped Izanami wouldn't keep going on, Seth just wanting to go to sleep without being bothered anymore.

"I know you won't have the guts to allow yourself to face something like this. Plus I know your two friends will try and tag along and if they do, they'll just become a hindrance to you Souji kid. I'll leave you alone for now and allow you to go to sleep for now. I'll see you tommorow when you come back into my world. Hahahahahaha." Izanami said. He watched as the rings dissapear and the TV stopped moving for now. He fell asleep then, just letting his thoughts drift away into his dreams.

He woke up the next morning, the people of the house already moving around. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was Sunday, the only day that he had off from school. He sat up, barely remembering what had happened the night before.

"Hey look. Lazy ass is actually up at this early in the morning. I thought you would sleep in late on a day like this, but I guess i'm wrong. You gonna stay here a little longer, or are you going to leave. Got to know if I need to cook for one more person." Kanji said, standing over him. Seth didn't know whether he would find it rude for him to leave right now, or to take him up on his offer of breakfest.

"I'll stay til Kasumi's up. I want to make sure shes ok from going into the TV world yesterday. She passed out as soon as we got there, so she might not be feeling all that well, so I want to make sure." Seth said. He would feel terrible if he got someone like her sick, since she barely had anything to do with what he was trying. He watched as Kanji got up, then came back a few minutes later with pancakes. The two sat there in silence, just eating, til the silence was broken by Rise.

"Kanji, who the hell are you talking too in the middle of the morning. Oh, its just Seth. Wait, whats he doing here anyway?" Rise said. Seth knew he would get some kind of reaction from his teacher, so this didn't suprise him much.

"He showed up at about twelve thirty in the morning carrying Kasumi, so I had to let him stay here." Kanji said. _"You were lucky you got me at the door instead of her. She would have killed you for having her out that late. The only reason I didn't kill you was because I did that all the time when I was your age."_ Kanji whispered into Seth's ear. Seth just nodded, looking at both his teacher and her husband was awkward for him.

"I better get going and get to my parents before they start asking questions about where am I." Seth said. He quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down his number on it. "Give to Kasumi when she wakes up and tell her to call me. I still want to know if shes okay from yesterday." Seth said handing it to Kanji. He then quickly walked out the door, happy he was finally out of that house. He started to walk through the town, looking around at the sites he still hadn't checked out yet, everything seeming a little bit familiar since he went in the other world. He felt as he smacked into somebody, him not paying attention being the fault of it. He looked up to see the boy from the other day, Yuna's twin. "Hello again Tanaka. Sorry for bumping into you though." Seth said.

"Hey. What are you doing around these parts? I imagine you to be running around doing something with Yuna or Kasumi by now. You know what, never mind. Hey, you doing anything right now?" Tanaka said.

"Not right now. Why though? I barely know you, so why are you asking me if i'm doing anything." Seth said.

"Just thought I ask, plus I wanted to know if you wanted to do something. I'm heading to get a bite to eat, want to come?" Tanaka said. Seth thought the best thing to do would just be to agree, since he might know some actually good places to eat around here.

"Sure. Where you headed?" Seth said. He needed to memorize the route in case the stuff they had there wasn't trash, but actually something he would want to eat again. He also agreed to this, cause a guy could never have to many friends in a small town like this.

"Its a noodle place named Aiya. They sell mostly things like ramen noodles and anything that you can make with basic ingredients and noodles." Tanaka said. After that, the two took off, Tanaka leading the way to Aiya.


End file.
